


Rollercoaster

by ariana_reuts



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariana_reuts/pseuds/ariana_reuts
Summary: You go on a date with Jared. Song inspiration is "Rollercoaster" by Luke Bryan.
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/You
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204202
Kudos: 1





	Rollercoaster

Jared holds you close to him, and you both sway to the music booming from the speakers. A flower is perched in your hair, and you rest your head against his chest, it might be a new relationship, but you’re falling hard and fast for the larger-than-life Texan.

“I don’t want this weekend to end,” you mumble, not wanting him to go back to Vancouver, meaning it would be several weeks before you’d get to see each other again. 

“Y/N…” he pulls his head back, and you can’t hide the tears slipping from your eyes. “Marry me?”


End file.
